Неожиданная любовь (Unexpected Love)
by Cherryblossom2198
Summary: "You will regret this day, Belikov!" "I don't believe I will." "I will get my revenge, Belikov, just you wait." "Oooohhh. Now you're calling me by my last name. Ahh! I'm in sooo much trouble!" "I promise, Belikov, I will come back and break your heart. Your heart will be mine, whether you want it to be... or not." She loved him. He broke her heart. She comes back, seeking revenge.
1. Preface

**Hey beautiful! So, this is my first story in about half a year, I may be a bit rusty, so… yeah. Sorry. I have majority of the chapters written, and I will post them randomly, I don't have a pattern or anything, I just post when I have time between school, work and other commitments. So, enjoy :D**

**Preface...**

Today was the big day! She had finally worked up the guts to confront him and ask him out.

He was under the ancient weeping willow, its long branches touching the ground, nearly hiding the old wooden seats that groan with even the slightest wind. He was sitting on the seats with the rest of the 'popular' kids, which consisted of moroi and dhampirs, his tanned face broke out in a grin at something his friend, Adrian Ivashkov said. His deep brown eyes sparkled excitedly and the wiry muscles rippled under his tight grey t-shirt.

Dimitri Belikov was a dhampir who was an awesome fighter but also a lady killer with an ego the size of mars. His long, shaggy brown hair fell into his stunning brown eyes that made ladies melt. His long tanned body relaxed as he sat with his friends. Every now and then when he smiled you could see his pearly whites flash. He was the kind of guy every girl wanted but couldn't get and that every guy wished they could be.

Rose noticed all of this, as she walked across the grounds and towards him. Her long maroon hair in two greasy plaits, braces glinting in the sun. Her beautifully defined face covered in acne and all splotchy. She was so short that people often mistook her as a year four student when really she was in year seven. She was 'awkward socially' as Dimitri's friends said. Her pretty brown eyes glinted in anticipation as she made her way to Dimitri.

Everyone under the tree looked up when Rose came through the curtain of branches. All chatter ceased, all eyes turned to her and all thoughts were about her. All minds swirled around the one thought, 'how dare this rotten _un_popular girl come to _our_ area?' Who was she to come into an area that she wasn't even invited into?

Rose cleared her throat catching everyones attention. "Um... well, I guess you're all wondering what a 'nerd' like me is doing here. First you need to understand something. You all know that my mum was a single mother, yes?" Everyone nodded in confirmation. "Well, ah... I met my dad today-"

Mia Renaldi interrupted, her family was poor, and the only reason she was in the 'popular' group was because she was cold-hearted and was the best at spreading gossip in the whole school. "And your point is? You met your dad. Wow. Sooo interesting." She rolled her eyes and cackled with everyone.

Avery piped up. "I bet he isn't even a royal moroi or doesn't have any money. Just some poor guy that cleans toilets." Everyone cackled again.

Rose glared. When she spoke again it was in a sickly sweet tone. "Oh but honey, that's where your wrong. My dad isn't some servant who cleans toilets or cleans anything for that matter. You guys probably know him. His name is-" She was cut off by a deep, yet quiet, voice that sent chills up everyones back.

"Rosemarie is quite right. I do not clean anything; my servants do it for me. My name is Ibrahim Mazur, I'm Rose's father." He stated. Everyone was gaping at the man who had just come through the long, soft branches of the willow tree. His brown hair, the same colour as Rose's, was long, nearly touching his shoulders, he had a black and blue pin stripped suit on with a bright, fluro green scarf around his neck and a single gold hoop in his left ear. As funny as he looked, no-one dared to laugh, smirk or even scoff at him. He had an air around him that just screamed dangerous- and filthy rich.

Everyone was silent until Rose scoffed. "What are you doing here Baba? I thought you were waiting in the car." Everyones eyes widened when she said that. He seemed too scary to talk to like that.

He chuckled. "I was worried about you, Kizim. You were taking too long."

Rose rolled her eyes and spoke again. "I hadn't even been gone five minutes." She looked at him with a 'are you serious' look. "You're a worry wart." She said accusingly and lightly poked him in the ribs.

He chuckled again and then sighed. "I'll be waiting in the car, Kizim. Okay?" She smiled at her father and nodded. He smiled back at her and left.

"Holy shit." Avery muttered. Rose turned and glared at her.

"Have you got something to say? 'Cause you might as well come out and say it." She snarled.

Avery sat up straighter and turned her 'bitch' glare on Rose. "Yes. I do have something to say. Do you even know who that is?"

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yes. I know who that is. He is my father, isn't he?" Everyone nodded.

"Of course he is your father but do you know what he does?" Asked Adrian, speaking for the first time.

Rose sighed again. "Yes. He's a mobster, lawyer, trillionaire... whatever you want to call him. Because he probably is or was at one time." She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and spoke again. "Any way, that's not why I came here. I came here to ask Dimitri something." She turned and looked Dimitri straight in the eyes. Dimitri looked a bit shocked.

"Why me?" Asked Dimitri, a confused look on his face. "What do _you_ need to ask _me_?" Why would _Rose_, a girl that all he knew about was her dad was a_ very_ rich mobster and she was in some of his classes, want to ask _him_ something?

Rose looked at him, her face soft and caring. "I need to know Dimitri. Have you ever loved me? Even a little bit? Or would you ever love me? I need to know before I leave. Have you? Or will you ever?"

Everyone was quiet for a while, shocked at first. But when it finally set in they all burst out laughing. Dimitri, _the_ Dimitri Belikov, loving Rose Hathaway, the super loner who didn't have _any_ friends? Seriously? Dimitri looked shocked at first but then started chortling with his friends.

Was she serious? How could he ever love anyone as ugly and friendless as her? He found it extremely funny.

"What?" Rose asked, her voice wavering because she was on the verge of tears. "Why are you laughing?" She asked, her voice getting stronger and angrier.

Dimitri stopped laughing and looked at her. "How can you think I would love anything as ugly as you?" he hissed, his voice deadly and cold. "You are so ugly no-one would ever love you. How can you look at yourself every morning in the mirror and actually think you are good looking? Your mum should have had an abortion or the doctors should have killed you at birth. You shouldn't be alive." He snarled at Rose, who had tears in her eyes when he was speaking. By now no-one was laughing.

She let out a soft whimper. "S-so you n-never l-l-loved me?" She asked her voice cracking and wavering from the tears threatening to fall and the hard lump stuck in her throat.

Dimitri laughed once, cold and harsh. "Loved you? Never. Never have, never will." He sneered, putting as much hate into that sentence as he could. Instead of making Rose cry, it made her eyes grow cold and hard, only anger showed through, the kind of anger that could kill.

She growled, low and fierce, sounding like a dog or a wolf that was very mad. "You will regret this day, Belikov!" She shrieked, her voice rising from all of the pent up fury.

Dimitri smirked. "I don't believe I will."

"I will get my revenge, Belikov, just you wait." She snarled her face red from anger, a sneer on her lips.

"Oooohhh. Now you're calling me by my last name. Ahh! I'm in _sooo_ much trouble!" He sneered. All his friends laughed.

Rose growled again and an evil smirk came across her face. "I promise, Belikov, I will come back and break your heart. Your heart will be mine, whether you want it to be... or not." With that last creepy note she spun around and stormed off toward her dad's parked limo. Dimitri and his friends all jumped up and ran to see what was happening.

When the back window of the limo rolled down and both Mazurs' in the car glared at Dimitri. Abe looked pissed at the fact that his daughter's heart had just been broken and Rose just had a look of revenge on her face. It was obvious from the glare that Abe was giving Dimitri and his friends that he had heard what had happened. The limo drove off.

Abe hugged his daughter when the window was up and they were through the school gate. "Don't worry, Kizim. You will be back soon," His face hardened. "And that boy will regret breaking your heart."

"I will make sure I break his heart as much as he broke mine, Baba. Maybe even more. No-one and I mean no-one, messes with a Mazur." Rose promised her face hardening with hate at the thought of the guy who had just broken her heart.

Back at the school Adrian whistled. "Man, you are so dead. He has like thousands of millions of dollars. He could order one of his mobsters to kill you. Or pay your family money for them to give you to him so he can torture you. Like I said, you are _sooo_ dead."

That was year seven... and this is modern day year twelve...

**Ohhhh cliffy XD So, how did you like it? :) I will either have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow sometime. See ya's soon :D**


	2. Chapter 1 - Cooler than Me

**(****Неожиданная любовь (Unexpected Love)****©, Cherryblossom2198, 2012)**

**Hey guys :) Thanks for all the reviews. I love them. They give me something to work with. I have something interesting to tell you that happened to me last night (it's at the bottom). Now, just want you to know, some of the characters are a bit OOC. And there is a bit of swearing… okay, a lot. Just a warning. And I forgot to do this last time:**

**Disclaimer: All characters from Vampire Academy are Richelle Mead's (unfortunately), but the others are mine :D**

**Chapter 1 ~ Cooler than Me**

_I hope you like this; but you probably won't; you think you're cooler than me._

_You got designer shades, just to hide your face and _

_You wear 'em around like your cooler than me._

_You never say hey or remember my name, _

_It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me._

**Rose's POV**

Lissa and I sat in my room giggling at the video clip on my iPhone of Lilli Snite falling over her feet in English today. I caught it all because I knew it was going to happen. I had pretended to get something out of my bag when really I was tying her shoelaces together. We both snickered when she tried to grab something to stop from falling and ended up grabbing on to Dave's, the school nerd, pants, dacking him in the process. Leaving Dave with just a pair of 'Superman' boxers on, and Lilli falling face first into the ground. I had quickly pulled the string that untied her shoelaces when I went to help her up, pretending like I hadn't just tied her laces together or hadn't just videotaped the whole thing.

It had caused a lot of laughter from the whole class and Lilli getting in trouble. Huh. Karma's a bitch. She deserves that for peeking at my work in the maths exam any way. I rolled my eyes. I'm not dumb enough to leave my real test face up on my desk when I leave to go to the bathroom. It was a fake.

Lissa was laughing so hard she snorted, which made us laugh more.

I was the only dhampir at Suppleberry High, like Lissa was the only moroi. We were bonded when we were playing around the edge of a cliff and I slipped and fell to the bottom, dying on impact at the bottom. Lissa, being a spirit user, brought me back from the dead. Making me shadow kissed.

We met when I six; turns out she's my dad's god-daughter. Her parents and brother, Andree, died when she was little. Her dad and Andree were on their way home from football practice when they had a car accident, killing Andree and her dad instantly. Her mum couldn't sleep well after the crash and had to go on pills to stop the depression and help her sleep better. One night she took too many. Leaving Lissa in the world by herself. Until they found in her parents' wills that my dad was the god-father. She's been living with him since she was six. She wanted to stay at her old school, St Helda's, a school like Vlad's, because of her friends and cousins there. I was fine with it; I got to see her every holidays so it was all good. After I left St Vlad's on that terrible day, she promised me that she would come with me the day I went back to Vlad's. We've stuck together for years, I know everything about her, and Lissa knows everything about me. Including that prick Dimitri.

Lissa has long, straight pale blonde hair that goes to her waist, so pale it looks almost white. Her pale skin is flawless; her big, long-lashed jade green eyes look innocent yet have a dangerous glint to them. She has curves in all the right places and is a C cup, something rare among moroi girls. She's tall; I only come up to her eyes, while nearly everyone (the humans at our school) else only comes just under her jaw. She has pale pink lips and perfect straight teeth, plus scary looking fangs. Lissa is pretty much perfect at anything, school work, looking like a runaway super model, persuasive speeches and maths homework. Yep, perfect at anything except, sports. She's good at sport, just not perfect. Like moi.

Me? Well, I went from that awkward, shy little girl, into a tall, curvy charismatic young woman, or so my dad and Lissa say. My once fizzy hair has now grown into long maroon curls, which fall to my waist. My skin is flawless and has a tan that most girls would kill for. I'm a double D cup, something that is rare among dhampirs and human girls. I am perfect at sports (thanks to my guardian training). I have big, full pouty pink-red lips, big red-brown eyes, almost the same colour as my hair. Long lashes that girls would die for.

Lissa and I had a few things in common when it came to our looks; we both had high cheek bones, stunning smiles and perfectly shaped faces and bodies. We were stunningly beautiful.

When we stopped laughing we grinned at each other. Lilli had definitely deserved this. Next time she won't mess with us.

"YouTube? Or Facebook? Your pick, Liss." I told her, referring to the video. We always did this, put the embarrassing video on Facebook or YouTube, it was a tradition. We were the bitch twins. Kids at school who messed with us get pranked. And they're not little pranks like having a bucket of water above the door that falls when they walk in or putting red paint on their seat so when the sit down it stains their pants or skirts, making it look like they got bad PMS. No, these where much worst.

Lissa and I have been expelled from twelve schools, including two military schools. The reason most of the time is pranks. The prank we pulled at the first military school was we screamed fire, waking everyone up. With everyone running towards the 'safe zone', we snuck into the TNT area, where they kept the bombs and stuff. After I picked the locks we took a few sticks and went to the toilets. All us students had been begging and begging and begging for new toilets 'cause these stunk, literally like something had died in there. Now we were definitely going to get new toilets.

_..o.O. Flash Back .O.o.._

_We smirked as we put a stick in each stall then lighted one and ran. Just as we reached the trees a few hundred meters away the first stick of TNT went off. Then the next and the next and the next. Soon all of the toilets were gone. A smouldering piles of debris all that's left. We grinned at each other and made our way to the 'safe zone' or in other words, the car park. On our way we stopped at the admin office. I pulled out a red bottle of spray paint and Liss pulled out a green bottle._

_I wrote 'Take THAT! Bitches!' and Liss wrote 'So how 'bout those new toilets?' We grinned, hid the cans and continued on our way to the car park. We made sure we looked like we had just been in a war, sticks in our hair, mud on our hands, faces and knees, a few cuts and scratches here and there._

_We stood at the back of the crowd of military students; waiting for our dorm room (more like prison room if you ask me) number to be called out. "174?" One of the teachers screeched. We shoved our way through to the front. _

"_Here." We said at the same time._

_The teacher eyed us suspiciously. "What-" She was cut off by one of the on-campus guards. _

"_Someone blew up the toilets!" He yelled just as another guard rushed in. _

"_Someone graphitised the admin wall!" He yelled as well. _

_The principal's face hardened. "EVERYONE GET IN LINE! NOW! I WILL INTERVIEW YOU EACH, ONE AT A TIME! GET IN ORDER OF YOUR DORMS!" He yelled, a big purple vein popping out of his head because he was yelling so hard._

"_Jeesh. We're going, we're going." I muttered. Lissa giggled. We stood in that god-damned line for nearly two hours before our dorm room number was called. _

"_174!" We stood up from our spot on the floor and rushed into the room. We were pointed to two chairs in the middle of the room. We sat down._

_The principle, Mr Sharpe, stepped out from the shadows. "Vasillisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway, did you blow up the toilets or write the graffiti?" He snarled his face right in front of mine. He really needed to brush his teeth, bleh. _

_I smirked at him. "What if we did?" I asked my voice cold and hard, with a hint of amusement._

_He growled._

_Lissa and I giggled. "Yeah. What would happen to us if we did do it?"_

_He snarled. "You would get expelled."_

_We looked at each other. I nodded at her and she nodded back. We both turned to Mr Sharpe. We seriously hated it here, which was why we came up with this. "We did it." We both stated, pulling out the spray cans and the spare sticks of TNT._

_He grew smug. "You are expelled. Now, what made you blow up the toilets?"_

_This time we smirked. "I felt like it." I said, with a bored tone of voice, checking my nails. Mr Sharpe clenched and un-clenched his jaw._

"_You _felt_ like it?" He growled. He turned to Lissa. "And what is your reason?" _

_Liss spoke up. "The toilets are gross and you wouldn't get us new toilets. So we blew them up so that you _have _to get us new toilets."_

_After a while he called two guards and told us that our car was waiting out the front and to take us out there. They grabbed us by the arm and dragged us out side. They stopped us in front of the students sitting on the ground waiting to be interviewed._

"_I'm sure you have something to say to your fellow students girls." Snarled Lissa's guard, shoving her forward. My guard shoved me forward as well._

_We smirked at everyone. I spoke first. "Guess what? You guys are gonna get new toilets." _

_Lissa spoke next. "No need to thank us." She said in a tone that meant that they _did _have to thank us._

_Everyone cheered. Someone yelled out and asked what we wrote on the wall._

_I laughed. "Of course you guys want to know that." I rolled my eyes. Everyone leaned forward, curious looks on their faces, even the teachers. "Well, I wrote 'Take THAT! Bitches!'"_

_Lissa giggled when everyone gasped. "I wrote 'How 'bout those new toilets?'"_

_Everyone laughed. Someone else piped up. "Are you guys suspended?"_

_We snorted. "No."_

_Someone muttered, "It's because their dad's a billionaire."_

_I glared out at the crowd, scanning for who ever had spoken. "No, we didn't get suspended. We got expelled. It has nothing to do with how much money my dad has."_

_With that we stalked out to the car. When we slipped inside someone spoke. "Took ya's long enough, didn't it?"_

_I scowled at Baba. "Excuse you? We were in there for three days. First day was to see if we wanted to stay. Second day when we realised how bad the bathroom is we had to find matches and spray paint. Today we had to wait until night to get away with it. Jeez. It was a record, okay?"_

"_Plus we had to think of a plan. Just get over it. Like you could do better." Lissa snorted._

"_You're right, girls. I couldn't have done better. Excellent job." Baba praised, his voice and face full of pride, and, just a hint, of jealousy._

_..o.O. End of Flash Back .O.o.._

Lissa sat there, thinking, her head tilted to the side. "Hmm... maybe... both? Like, extra embarrassing. You know?" She said a sly grin on her face.

I grinned as well. "Perfect." I quickly emailed the video to my computer and got up Facebook, ready to upload the video. Once it was uploaded I put a caption; Very Interesting English Lesson :P. I grinned at Lissa, who was downloading the video to YouTube. "I'm done, Liss. What about you?"

"I... am... done...right... about... now." She answered and turned and grinned at me. Suddenly she groaned. My head shot up and I looked at her.

"Liss? What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I need blood."

I nodded, holding out my hand to help her up. "C'mon Liss. Well find Tanya or Sal or someone." Tanya and Sal were among the many feeders that lived in our home.

"Okay." She answered, getting up and following me.

After the feeders we sat down again at our computers in my room. "Hmm... looks like everyones' been here." Said Liss, scanning her emails.

She was right. Nearly everyone at school had been and seen the video... and left a comment. Even the teachers had seen the video. Most were about how funny it was and that we did a good job. I smirked. We were going to get Nathan Audrey tomorrow. He was the new kid and didn't know anything about our pranks and that you shouldn't mess with us. He had been spreading rumours that he had dated both of us once and broke both of our hearts. People didn't really believe the rumours but spread them none the less.

Tomorrow we were going to teach him a lesson. No-one spreads rumours about us. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I was sitting there, thinking about tomorrow when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Kizim?" Baba pushed open the door a little. "Lissa? Rose?" We both looked up at him expectantly. "Can you girls meet me in my office in five? Please be quick." He said.

We both nodded. "Of course, Baba." We answered. Lissa has been calling dad 'Baba' since she moved in, it makes her more comfortable to have a parent figure. I was confused. What could be so important that we have to meet in Baba's office?

"Hey, Rose? Do you think we should get changed? You know, in case someone is in there?" Lissa asked, shutting her laptop and standing up.

"Definitely. How bad would it be to walk in there, in your butterfly boxers and no bra on, just a baggy t-shirt, and have a really cute guy sitting there?" I shuddered for a dramatic feel.

"You're right. I would die of embarrassment. Ugh. Shudder worthy." She agreed. We made our way to the closet; where I always kept some of her clothes, so she wouldn't have to walk all the way to her room (which is on the other side of our mansion, if I might add) just to get a pair of clothes if she falls asleep in my room one night. She has the same in her room.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight black singlet that had 'Talk Shit, Get Hit' in black cursive writing and a pair of black and white wedges. After I was changed I quickly put a brush through my hair, letting my long locks hang down my back. I put some mascara and lip-gloss on, not bothering with eyeliner or eye-shadow.

"Ready Liss?" I called out.

"Yep." She answered, popping the 'p'. She emerged from the bathroom, wearing a soft, baby pink boob-tube that ended just past her butt and hugged her form perfectly. She had a matching pink bow in her hair and black stilettos on, making her even taller.

We hooked our arms together and made our way down stairs toward Baba's office.

"Ready?" I asked my hands on the door, ready to push it open.

Lissa shook her head vigorously. "Yes!" She squealed. "Hot guy here we come!"

I laughed and pushed open the door...

**God I love cliffies :) But I don't (If you know what I mean). Okay so that completes another story. Jokes XD Just another chapter :) Okay so heres what happened last night:**

**I went in to my room to get dressed in my PJs for bed (it was 10:15), anyway I was just in my underwear when I heard a scratching noise. It sounded as if someone was scratching on the window or something was crawling up between my bed and the wall. I was crouched down on the floor looking under my bed for whatever it was, thinking it was my dog or a sibling. I looked up to make shore that I wouldn't hit my head on my desk when I stood up. I looked up and there, in my zip lock bag of shells that I had gotten the other day when I was camping, was a huge spider. I made a really weird squeak and sort of scuttled back from the desk. I looked a bit closer and realised it was a hermit crab. A big, hairy, size-of-my-hand, looks-like-a-tarantula hermit crab. Anyway, it scared the crap out of me. But it was funny. I called it Steve :D**

**Lissa: **

** princess_vasilissa_dragomir/set?id=48441085**

**Rose:**

** rose_hathaway/set?id=48426636**

**Abe:**

** ibrahim_mazur/set?id=48444679**

**Lissa's Outfit:**

** cgi/set?id=48449980**

**Rose's Outfit:**

** cgi/set?id=48450244**


	3. Chapter 2 - Somebody that I used to Know

**Okay, thanks everyone for the beautiful reviews :) I would of had this posted sooner but I've been sick :/ Anyway, no excuses! I realised that the links at the bottom of the last chapter didn't work and I am extremely sorry for that. I have fixed it now and they are posted at the bottom of the page. Enjoy and thank you :D**

**Chapter 2 ~ Somebody That I Used To Know**

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know,_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know,_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

_Now and then, I think of all the times you screwed me over._

_Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done,_

_But I don't want to live that way; reading in to every word you say..._

**Rose's POV**

We walked through the door to find Janine- ugh- sitting on one of the guest chairs.

"Oh... There are no cute guys? Seriously? I got dressed up for nothing?" Lissa groaned a pout on her perfect mouth. She was wrong, me being the guardian, noticed the guards in every corner and the two guys sitting behind my _mother_ in the guest chair in the shadows. Both were dhampirs and reasonably cute.

I giggled. "Wrong!" I sang. Lissa looked at me like I had two heads. "Ugh. You are such a blonde, Liss. Over there," I pointed to the corner where the boys were. "See?" I added when her eyes grew wide with excitement and realization. She nodded and made her way over to the boys giggling flirtously.

Janine had a shocked look on her face that she had had ever since I called Lissa a blonde. "What?" I snarled. Pissed at how she was looking at me as if I had just kicked a puppy. Her glare filled with more anger when I spoke at her.

"_WHAT_? That is all you have to say? 'What'? You just spoke to a _moroi_ in a disgusting manner and, need I say, a _royal_ moroi. Have you no manners?" She snarled jumping to her feet halfway through her rant.

I scoffed. "Me? No manners? You think you can just walk into my life and accuse me of no manners?!" I shrieked the last sentence. "I haven't seen you in how many years? Not one letter, phone call or email. And you say I have no manners." Baba, Lissa and the two dhampir boys at the back all had their mouths hanging open. Lissa and Baba because I have never gotten this angry over anything, _ever_, the two boys' because no-one and I mean no-one, talks to the 'badass' Janine Hathaway like that.

Janine screeched in anger, beyond words. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled, a vein popping out on her neck, yuck. "I AM YOUR MOTHER!" She yelled spit practically flying out of her mouth. The boys and Lissa cowered in the corner. Abe sat there staring at the mother of his daughter, a look of shock on his face.

"No. You are not my mother. A real mother wouldn't ditch her baby at the god-damned excuse for a school and go about as if nothing happened. You are just the woman who gave birth to me." I snarled. How dare she speak to me like that. "A no-damn, good for nothing bitch."

Everyone gasped. "Kizim." Abe growled. Huh. That's a surprise. It takes a lot to get him angry. "Your mother did what she thought was right, okay? Janine," He turned to my mother. "You have no right to speak to her like that. Now, can we please get to the matter at hand?" He asked, looking at Janine and me.

I nodded and Janine sighed and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sooo... Baba. Why did we come here?" Lissa asked, curiosity coating her soft voice.

"I have decided you will have one more day at this school. You can get expelled or whatever you want tomorrow, whatever you want." He waved his hand in a dismissive matter. "Because after tomorrow you are going to St Vladimir's Academy. You will-" He was cut off by my screech.

"WHAT!" I screeched, jumping out of my chair, knocking it over in the process. "You can't seriously believe you can just send me there! You know I hate it there! Why would you do this to me?" I glared at my father. But... what if dad hadn't wanted to send me there? What if it wasn't his idea? Then who... Janine. "_Janine_." I snarled her name, pure fury and hate lacing my voice. "How dare you think you can just come here and say that I will go to Vlad's. You. Are. Not. My. Mother." I snarled.

"Gül!" called Lissa as I turned and stormed out of the room.

"Leave her," Abe told Lissa. "I will be right back." He jumped up and ran after me. "Kizim!"

I stopped and whirled around to face him. "What? Baba... I really don't want to go. I mean, come on? You know how much I hate that place." I told him.

He pulled me into a hug. "I know, I know. Look, Kizim. I'm sending you back because I think you are ready." He pulled me away and looked at me. He stood there and searched my face.

I sniffled and wiped away any tears. "You really think so? I mean, I know I'm pretty... but do you think I am ready to face... you know, _him_."

He hugged me again. "Honey, you're not pretty." A sob escaped my lips. He kissed my forehead.

Lissa's voice spoke out from the dark. "He's right you know. You're not pretty. You're beautiful." I turned to her, a look of gratitude on my face.

I sniffled and wiped away a tear. "Thanks Liss." I held my arms out. She smiled and stepped forward and hugged me. I sniffled. "How do I look? Do I look like I've been crying?" I asked stepping back from the hug.

Lissa looked at me and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Perfect." She said a smile on her lips. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said, hooking my arm through hers. "Let's go back. I've decided what we're going to do."

We made our way back to the room and walked in. We both sat down in the guest seats. I glared at Janine (who returned the glare BTW), then looked at dad. "Baba? I have decided. I'll go to Vlad's." A grin broke out on his face. I held up my hand. "On a few conditions." I looked at him.

"Of course. Anything." He answered, nodding his head vigorously.

I held my fingers up, ticking off each thing. "One; I want a nice room, with Lissa. If you can't get me a room with Lissa, than one near her will do. Two; I want shopping privileges. So Lissa and I can go whenever we want. Three; I want to bring Shadow." Shadow was my dark gray, nearly black, Wolf Labrador Cross. He has a fierce protectiveness towards me and anyone close to me. He tends to hate whoever I hate. It brings back good memories...

"Oh! I want to bring Dawn! Pleeeease Baba?" She asked using her signature puppy-dog eyes.

I joined in. Queue puppy-dog eyes here. "Pleeeease Baba?" We chorused.

He looked at us both and sighed. Yes! That meant he had given in! He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh... fine. I guess I could..." We squealed, jumping up to run around his desk and hug him.

"Thanks Baba!" We squealed, landing big, sloppy kisses on his cheeks, me on the left, Lissa on the right.

He blushed. "Uhh... it's alright girls. Just remember the rules. You can get in as much trouble as you want tomorrow. Okay?" We nodded.

"Thanks Baba." We waved to the boys at the back couch, gave them a wink and then turned to Janine. I gave her a parting glare (which she returned again), while Lissa gave her a small smile. We turned to Baba. We blew him kisses and made our way out, giggling all the way to my room.

"We should start packing our stuff. Don't you think Rose?" Lissa asked. I chuckled when she picked up her stuff and left.

"Always the reasonable one..." I muttered. I heard Lissa laugh and knew that she had heard me.

"I heard that!" She laughed. I grinned. Of course she did...

**Mason's POV**

Oh my God! Those are some smoking hot babes. I couldn't believe my eyes when they walked through the door and I was so jealous when the kissed Zmey on the cheek. Lucky old bastard. I couldn't believe that the chic with the long brown curly hair actually spoke back to Guardian Janine Hathaway, let alone yell at her. Janine looked like she was about to rip of Brownie's head. I have to admit though, when Brownie was angry it was absolutely sexy.

I was practically flying when Blondie came and sat on my lap and started flirting. Later on when they convinced Zmey to let them bring 'Shadow' and 'Dawn', I have no idea what they are but I'm hoping they're cars or something. But their 'puppy-dog eyes' absolutely melt me. Sooo sexy. Mmm...

"We're here." Stated Janine, pulling up in front of the school's front doors. I snapped out of my day dream. Jamie and I stepped out and turned stiffly towards the car.

"Thank you Guardian Hathaway." We said giving a slight bow and scrambling inside the school.

"God she's freaky. But those babes at Zmey's were hoottttttt." I drew out the word. Jamie shrugged. Macho man doesn't care about nothin'. I rolled my eyes. We turned the corner, making our way to the willow tree where we always hangout.

"Ashford! Laine!" I lifted my head up to see Dimitri Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov sitting in our usual spot. "How was Hathaway? Scary as usual?" Dimitri smirked.

I grinned at him. "Totally scary. But-"

"What's happenen dudes?" Asked Christian, strolling up to the willow tree and sitting next to Adrian.

I mock glared at him. "I _was_ telling them about our punishment till _you_ rudely interrupted." He smirked at me. "Anyway. We met Zmey and everything then he said he had to go get someone or _someones _specifically, and a few minutes after he came back these two really hot chicks came in."

Everyone leaned further in, except Jamie. "Where they like smoking hot or just hot?" Asked Adrian, pulling out a clove smoke.

I frowned at him. "Smoking of course. One is a moroi, the other a dhampir. The moroi is tall, long blonde hair, big green eyes, curvy and her bust is probably a C. Very hot. But I personally prefer the dhampir. She's just a bit smaller than Blondie, has waist long curly brown/red hair, big brown eyes, very curvy and about a D." I grinned. All the boys grinned back.

"Anything else we should know?" Asked Christian, his familiar smirk on his face.

I nodded. "Definitely. Brownie's got a temper, although that just makes her hotter. Blondie is very flirty. I think Brownie is as well but she got into a big fight with Janine."

"Seriously? She got in a fight with Janine. Man, that's hot." Dimitri said eyebrows rose.

I nodded. "She's feisty. I don't know why she and Janine had the fight though. I wasn't really payin' attention. Too busy lookin' at Brownie's butt." I blushed.

"'_Brownie'_ as you call her is Janine's daughter. She abandoned '_Brownie'_ at birth apparently. '_Brownie'_ doesn't really forgive Janine. In fact, she said and I quote, 'You are not my mother. A real mother wouldn't ditch her baby at the god-damned excuse for a school and go about as if nothing happened. You are just the woman who gave birth to me. A no-damn good for nothing bitch.' I was surprised that she dared to speak to Janine like that. Her name isn't '_Brownie_' by the way. Zmey called her Kizim, while '_Blondie'_, whose name is Lissa or something, called her Gil or Gul or something a rather. It's all confusing." All of us just sat there and looked at Jamie.

"_You're_ confusing." Muttered Christian causing a laugh from everyone, including Jamie.

"I have something else that is interesting. The hot babes... are coming _here_ not tomorrow, but the day after that. How awesome is that?" I said.

The guys all cheered. Definitely awesome. We all grinned at each other.

"And we're picking them up."

**Rose's POV**

Ugh. All packed. I flopped down on my bed and looked around the room. Tomorrow we were going to get expelled... last day, or not. Way to get expelled, way to get expelled... Got it. I pulled out my IPhone and texted Lissa.

**Meet me in my room soon, ok? – R**

After nearly a minute my phone buzzed. She had texted back.

**B there in 5 – L**

I couldn't wait to tell Lissa what the plan for tomorrow was. It was going to be great. I grinned mischievously. They were going to get it...

**Hope you liked this chapter :)**

**To get these to work you have to type polyvore(dot)com/ then add the rest below:**

**Rose's Wolf, Shadow:**

** shadow/set?id=48450568**

**Lissa's Wolf, Dawn:**

**Mason Ashford:**

** mason_ashford/set?id=48448169**

**Jamie Laine:**

**Dimitri Belikov:**

** dimitri_belikov/set?id=48443836**

**Christian Ozera:**

** christian_ozera/set?id=48447784**

**Adrian Ivashkov:**

** adrian_ivashkov/set?id=48445648**

**Janine:**

**And from Chapter 1:**

**Lissa:**

** princess_vasilissa_dragomir/set?id=48441085**

**Rose:**

** rose_hathaway/set?id=48426636**

**Abe:**

** ibrahim_mazur/set?id=48444679**

**Lissa's Outfit:**

** lissas_outfit/set?id=48449980**

**Rose's Outfit:**

** roses_outfit/set?id=48450244**


	4. Chapter 3 - Lying

**Chapter 3 ~ Lying**

_Don't stop now; we're ready to go,_

_We're at the best part of the show._

_Turn the lights out, it's over._

_The night's just about to explode..._

_I know you're lying to me 'cause your palms start to sweat _

_And your knees are getting heavy..._

_Eyes closed, your lyin' to me, when your heart starts to race, _

_And your feet are gettin ready._

**RPOV**

We had just arrived at school for our last day of school. Me dressed in a pair of ripped short-shorts, a white shirt that had 'YOU OVER DID IT DOLL' written on it in faded black writing, a pair of black Gucci sunglasses on my head, a black wallet in my hand, my IPhone in my back pocket, a pair of black stilettos and a black leather jacket. Lissa with a pink blouse on, black suit pants, pink stilettos, a black bow in her hair and a big, black Chanel bag hooked on her elbow. Usually we didn't get dressed up like this, but it was our last day and it had to look expensive so that when we did the prank it would seem it wasn't us.

I jumped out of the driver's side of my red Ferrari, Lissa jumping out of the passengers. We strolled towards the place where the new kid, Dylan Nakumarra, sat with his buddies. I turned to Lissa when we were right in front of the group.

"Hey Liss? I'll meet you inside in a second, okay? I just have to speak to my special boy. Okay?" This was all a part of the plan. All the boys looked at each other, as if to say, 'is she talking about me? Or you?' Lissa nodded.

"I'll meet you in homeroom in a minute." With that she smiled and walked off. I turned around and made my way over to Dylan, a flirty smile on my face.

"Hey Dylan." I batted my eyelashes and strutted over to where he sat. I sat down on his lap and put one arm around his neck while the other was playing with one of his curls. He grinned at me. I smiled flirtily back. Ugh, this is _so_ disgusting. "Sooo... what are you doing for lunch today? If you aren't doing anything... well, maybe you could take me out? I don't know... like a date or something? It will have to be today though cause, well, today is my last day." I looked up from under my eyelashes and gave him a small smile. Time for even more drama.

"Oh, Dylan! I tried to stay away from you... but I couldn't take it anymore! So... will you go out with me?" I gave him a hopeful yet flirty look.

He grinned like he had just won a million dollars. "Sure. Where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere you want."

I sat there and pretended to think. "OH! I know! My dad's away for the day, he's at some meeting or something a rather today so... you could come to my house. How does that sound?" I asked all the while stroking his face, playing with his shirt or his hair.

A mischievous look flashed across his face. "Okay."

I kissed him square on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I kissed him again just for effect than jumped up off his lap.

A confused look came onto his face. "Hey Rose. Where are you going?" he stood up. He was about my height, maybe taller, with curly black hair, big gray eyes and a nice tan.

"Oh. Homeroom. School starts in a few minutes." He put his arm around my waist.

"Well then let me walk you there."

I grinned at him. "Why, thank you." We made our way off to homeroom, all the student body looking at Dylan and me with a curious glance. Why are they dating? Since when did they become a couple?

I couldn't help but grin to myself. This is going to be the best prank ever. He dropped me off at homeroom and left. I texted everyone at school, teachers and students. Except Dylan and said to sign in to Facebook at lunch time to get a live feed of an awesome prank and not to tell anyone else because anyone could be the prankee. Instantly I got messages back saying they would and that they were so excited.

I smiled at Lissa who had just gotten off the phone to dad and his friends, letting them in on the prank and what they were to do. She smiled at me.

"All set to go. You got him to go out with you?" She asked a small smug smile on her face. I smirked at her.

"Of course." I gave her the 'look'. "What? Did you think I couldn't do it? Liss let me ask you something, what is one of my many names?"

She pretended to think. "Hmm, let me think... oh! I know!" She held up a finger. "Bitch... Boyfriend Stealer... Vasillisa Dragomir's Best Friend... Queen of Pranking... Flirting Queen?"

"Exactly." We burst into a fit of giggles.

.o.O_ Time Warp _O.o.

After my last class for the morning it was morning tea. I made my way over to Dylan's car, where he was leaning against the bonnet.

"Hey, sexy." I purred walking up and hooking my arms around his neck. Eww... I _so_ didn't want to do this, _but_ it _was_ the best way to get revenge.

He blushed. "You're not so bad yourself." He replied.

"'Not so bad'? Are you serious? I am the Succubus." I said mockingly, popping my hip out to the side and putting a hand on it.

He blushed darker. "Argh... umm...ehhh..." He seemed incapable of forming a full sentence around me. Awe... how cute... and stupid.

"Awe... you're so cute!" I grabbed his hand. "C'mon! We have to go 'cause if they catch us out here it's bye-bye date with me, okay?" He nodded. An idea snuck into my mind. "Hey, umm, Dylan? Can I drive?" He looked like he was fighting what he should do; let me drive... or not. Time to work some magic. "Please?" I pulled out the puppy-dog eyes. "Pretty please with me on top?" I batted my eyelashes.

He laughed. "Sure. Why not?" He threw the keys to my opened hands where they landed square in the middle.

I grinned at him. "Thanks." I jumped in and giggled when I heard what song he was listening to. "Candyman? By Aqua?" I burst into a fit of giggles again.

He blushed darker. "Uhh... yeah. My, arh, cousin left it in here." It was so obvious he was lying but I decided to play along.

"Oh, okay. Has she heard Dr Jones? That's one of my favourites." I said still playing along.

He looked as if he was trying to decide whether he should say something or not. I guess after a while he chose not. I pulled into our driveway. Dylan looked gobsmacked; his mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide and I could have sworn there was a bit of dribble on his chin.

I rolled my eyes and closed his mouth. "Careful. You might catch a few flies." I told him. He looked at me.

"You seriously live here? Oh my God. This is amazing." He said as we walked through the front door.

"Duh. Of course I live here." Our five-star cook, Lawrence, poked his head around the corner, obviously in the prank like all of our staff and my father.

"Oh! Miss Mazur! Your home! I thought you weren't coming home till this afternoon, for lunch. Would you like the usual?" Lawrence asked still playing the loyal servant; he was great at it because he wanted to be an actor if he couldn't become a cook.

"Well I was going to come for lunch but," I reached out and hooked my arm through Dylan's. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a camera hidden in the bushes, live stream to the internet. This is the best! "I have a date with my special boy." I turned to Dylan and fluttered my eyelashes; in return he smiled and blushed.

"Oh! Well congratulations, Miss. Would you like me to bring up anything?" Lawrence asked, pretending he was happy for me.

"Uh, yeah. We'll be down in the theatre. Okay? So can you bring, like, appetizers and stuff?" I asked.

"Yes. I will, Miss." He nodded and turned back into the kitchen, but not before he gave me a wink. I checked to see if Dylan saw but he was too busy looking at the swords hung on the wall. He reached out to touch one.

"Hey! I wouldn't touch that if I was you. They're rigged with alarms that will go straight to my dad, will bring nearly the entire police force down here and will let the guard dogs out in a matter of seconds. So again I wouldn't touch that if you value your life." I told him, my arms crossed over my chest.

His eyes grew wide. "Cool." He breathed.

I rolled my eyes and started playing the whole 'ditsy-girl-in-love'. "Come on. The theatre is down this way." I grabbed his hand in mine and dragged him down the hall. I stopped outside one of the doors and looked inside. "Oh. Hey Uncle Bruce. When did you get home?"

Uncle Bruce looked up. "Hey beautiful. Uh, I got home about an hour ago? Yeah, that's right, about an hour ago. How was your day so far? I know you're not finished school yet." He pointed an accusing finger at me. I laughed and put my hands up above my head.

"Busted." I laughed again and so did he. Dylan stood beside me nervously. "No, school hasn't finished yet, it's just morning tea. So Dylan and I came here to eat something and watch a movie."

Uncle Bruce pretended to notice Dylan for the first time and was looking him up and down. I'm pretty sure I heard Dylan gulp. Uncle Bruce finally spoke. "You boy seem okay. But," He held up a hand when Dylan tried to speak. "You break here heart and not only will I break your neck I'll break your next girlfriend's as well."

Dylan looked like he was about to crap himself. I spoke at Uncle Bruce with a fake frown on my face. "Uncle Bruce. Don't. He won't will you, Cupcake?" I turned to Dylan. He shook his head so fast I was surprised it didn't go flying off. "Anyway. We better be going. Come on, Honey." I led him out of the room. On my way out I noticed a camera pen on the table. Huh. Smart.

I lead him to my father's office. It had 'Abe Mazur's Office; if you're not invited go away.' A few years ago Lissa and I had scribbled 'ZMEY' on the door. Zmey means snake in Russian, one of the many languages Lissa and I spoke. Dylan shuddered and stopped walking. He started to shake his head really fast. "Oh, no. No, no, no. I thought you said that we were going to the theatre. Not your dad's office."

"We are. But the keys for the theatre are in Baba's office."

A confused look came onto his face. "Baba?"

Oops. I forgot they don't know what Baba means. "Yeah. Baba means father in Turkish. Sorry, I forgot that no one else knows about that. That I'm part Turkish, I mean."

He nodded. "Now I understand." He took a step back. "But I'm still not going in there."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not here, remember? He's in Bangkok or something." I grabbed his hand and with my free hand the handle of the door. "Come on scaredy pants. I'm here... and holding your hand so you can't get scared now. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay." He whispered.

When I opened the door I went in first, dragging Dylan behind me, an evil grin on my face, which he couldn't see BTW. We went around the corner of the office to where I knew my Baba and a few of his 'gangster' pals were waiting.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dylan screamed when we rounded the corner and my dad and his friends were sitting there with guns pointed at us. Suddenly there was a dripping noise.

Frank, one of my dad's closest friends', started laughing. He was laughing so hard he went bright red. "Daisy here peed himself!" He gawfed. Soon everyone else joined in, because like he said, Dylan had peed himself. So that's what the dripping noise was... gross. I shuddered.

"Eww! You... peed... yourself!" I got out between laughs. Dylan just stood there nearly crying. Eventually we stopped laughing.

"Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Asked Baba playing the grumpy father, even though he was trying not to laugh. I looked at Dylan.

"Yes. Dylan?" He looked at me. "I don't love you. Never have, never will. It was all just a big prank. So... yeah, gotcha!" I waved my hands around my head. Dylan looked heartbroken. I rolled my eyes. "Get over it honey buns. It was just a joke. God. You would think we killed a puppy and then had hot dogs with it being the sausage." His bottom lip started to quiver. Oh shit. What am I going to do? I can so not turn up to school with a guy who is sobbing hysterically and smells like pee ... OH! I know! "Jana!" I yelled out. A small woman with shoulder length brown hair in a pony tail rushed out. "Can you please take Dylan here to school after you, arh, _clean_ him up?" She nodded and grabbed the arm of the now sobbing Dylan and left the room.

"Okay Baba, I better be off." I told him, kissing him on the cheek. "See you later." I said with a wink. Getting the double meaning in my words he gawfed. A few minutes later I was pulling up in front of school. As I walked to the canteen I was applauded, cheer at and praised by the other students. Ahh... I sighed, to be queen again. Now part two... getting expelled. I sought out Lissa when I entered the canteen. I walked over to her.

"ROSE!" She squealed, runny up and practically jumping onto me.

"Oomph!" I gasped when she ran into me.

Lissa blushed. "Soz Rose honey but it's just so cool! Our vid has only been on YouTube for all of about five minutes and it's already viral! This is so awesome!"

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed playing along. "How many views Liss?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders to stop her bouncing so high she would go through the roof.

"Uh, at the moment? I don't know, just let me check." She whipped out her phone and had a look. A grin broke out on her face. "Over six thousand." She giggled.

"Hehe. Time for part two." I grinned evilly. I walked over to the tuckshop line and waited there. I pretended to drop my phone, not picking it up. When a girl bent to pick it up, I screamed. In the corner of the canteen I saw Lissa with her phone, videotaping it all. "Hey! That's my phone your stealing! Help! Help! This- this- monster just tried to steal my phone! You are a horrible person!" I shouted at the girl, who looked like she was just about to break down in tears. "I hope you rot in hell!" Okay, I guess I was getting a bit dramatic. One of the teachers came, gave me my phone and took the girl off, who was now crying.

After eating my lunch I stretched and yawned. "Ugh. Liss, toilets?" She nodded getting up. When we walked into the toilets all the girls scurried out, even the older ones. When we had made sure all the stalls were empty I proceeded to pull out firecrackers, streamers and spray paint. We put firecrackers in the bin, streamers everywhere and proceeded to right rude comments, lyrics from our favourite songs, funny pictures and quotes and signed our names everywhere. I turned to Lissa.

"Finished?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay then, quickly use the fire magic to light the crackers and let's get out of here." She nodded and flicked her hands at each of the bins, causing a sizzling sound and a burnt rope and rubber smell to start filling the room.

"RUN!" We shouted, bursting through the doors out into the hallway. Everyone turned to watch us run down the hall like mad people. We stopped and turned when we were far way not to get burnt but were close enough to see. Everyone just looked at us for a little more when they started to continue off to class. There was a massive explosion that caused everyone in the corridor to scream and drop to the ground. Everyone except Lissa and I though, who leaned closer to see what was happening.

The bathroom doors, which were glass, were swinging wildly as the fire crackers went off, sending bright flashing lights throughout the hallway. People had now gotten over the screaming and had sat up or were standing up to see what was happening in the bathroom. When it finished everyone turned to look at us. I shrugged, grabbed Lissa's arm and started to pull her away from the bathroom at which she had a goofy grin on her face. I rolled my eyes. Hmm, I was doing that a lot today. "C'mon Liss. We gotta leave before the-" I was cut off by a deep stern voice.

"Before what, Miss Mazur?" Asked Mr Henley, a bossy ass teacher whose hobby was to follow me and give me detention. The other students in the hall cringed.

I stood taller and held my ground. "Before the smoke makes my eyes water and the smoke alarms go off and the water sprinklers mess up my hair. What do you think I was talkin about you asshat? The weather?" I snarled, having put up with his shit for a few months now. We hadn't done anything majorly bad apart from when I put the sports coach in a wheel chair 'cause I found out he was a major perv and had put cameras in the girls changing room. I was now sick of all his crap and was going to give him a piece of my mind.

He growled and turned to look out at the students in the hall. "Who did that to the toilets?" He roared. None of the students said anything. He growled again and stomped in there. A few seconds later there was an angry shriek and he came storming out of the bathroom. "You two," He said grabbing our arms. "What have you got to say for yourselves before I take you to the principal's office? Anything you say or do will be held against you."

Lissa snorted. "What are you? A police officer? Geeze. I'm calling my lawyer, sir." She told him with a mocking tone that turned his face as red as a tomato. He shook her. "CHILD ABUSE!" She screeched over and over again till he let her go. She humped. "Look what you did to my hair, you inconsiderate asshole." She told him fixing up her now messy hair.

I laughed till he gave me the death stare. "What you lookin at, punk?!" I snarled. "What do I have to say about what we just did?" As I was talking I held out my fingers counting. "One, it was absolutely awesome. Two, the toilets were crap and needed a makeover anyway. And three, I was saying earlier that you're a fascist asshole and that we had to leave before the teachers came. But to late they're here and they saw the whole thing." I told him with a smirk. This was too good to be true. Thank the Lord - not that I'm religious or anything.

I had noticed that the teachers were here when he started to shake Lissa. I just pretended to not notice them until I had gotten my point across. Mrs Dusken, the principal spoke up. "Mr Henley, if I was you I would let the poor child go." Mr Henley slowly turned around.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll go pack up my office."

"That would be smart, Mr Henley." He nodded and walked off.

Lissa and I waved at him. "Bye Mr Henley!" We called. "It was fun knowing you!" He turned and glared at us. We giggled.

"Girls!" We stopped and turned to Mrs Dusken.

"Yes, Miss?" Asked Lissa feigning innocence.

"My office. Now." Mrs Dusken told her, her voice stern.

I sniggered. "Busted." Mrs Dusken turned her cold stare on me.

"You are coming to my office as well." This time it was Lissa's turn to snigger.

.o.O Time Warp O.o.

"Now girls, do you understand what you did wrong?"

"Yes." Lissa and I were sitting in front of Mrs Dusken's desk while she gave us the 'speech'. I decided to tune her out. After a while Lissa leaned forward.

"You will let us have lunch before you send us home, won't you? They're selling donuts today, Rose's favourite. And lemon slice, my favourite. Won't you let us have lunch and then send us home?" I could tell by the way she was talking that she was using compulsion.

Mrs Dusken sighed. "Uh, I guess so. But as soon as lunch is finished you come straight here and I call your father. Understand?" We nodded. "Good. Of you go." We picked up our bags and left the office.

"Thanks Liss." I said as we made our way towards the cafeteria.

"No probs, Rose. I know how much you love your donuts." I nodded.

"Definitely." I sighed. After getting our donuts and lemon slice we made our way over to our table where everyone knows not to sit. Except now there were three people were sitting in our seats. "Hey," I snarled when we reached our table. Lissa stood to my right, a pissed look on her face. "You can't sit here. This is our table." The three people looked up. I noticed that they were all boys and that two of them where from the other night; they were the ones who Lissa had been flirting with while I had a screaming match with Janine. I had no idea who the third one was. He was definitely a moroi, tall, well built with light green eyes like Lissa and messy blonde hair. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You two," I sat down across from them. "What are you doing here and who the hell is that?" I asked pointing to the blonde guy with them.

The ranga spoke up. "That's Adrian. My name is Mason and this is Jamie."

"Hmph. What do you want?" Growled Lissa. She was obviously pissed.

"We found that vid you posted earlier today with that boy. Funny, by the way. But that is beside the point." Jamie said taking Lissa and I in with an appraising look, like he was trying to see why we were being cold hearted bitches. "We just have to wait for two others before we can tell you what we are doing here. Ah. Here they are now." I had just finished my donut and Lissa her slice when two guys walked up.

The first was moroi. He was tall, taller than Lissa, and had piercing blue eyes like ice and dark black hair in a shaggy do to top it off. He was buff, as buff as a moroi could get, and had what looked like a permanent sneer on his lips. His ice cold gaze softened when it landed on Lissa. Aww... cute.

Lissa's voice spoke in my mind. _The guy with the blue eyes is cute. Can I have dibs?_

I nodded, a small up-down of my head that was barely noticeable. I noticed everyone in the room was staring at us. I glared at a couple of kids who quickly turned away.

The second was obviously a dhampir. He was really tall, and I mean really, he towered over me, nearly double my height, he had broad shoulders and strong arms, you could see his six-pack through his tight navy shirt, long brown hair that fell to his shoulders and a chiselled jaw and cheek bones. He was hot, to put it simply.

Adrian spoke up. "The asshat with the blue eyes is Christian and the dick with the long hair is Dimitri." I stiffened. Dimitri? Shit.

I put on a flirty grin and turned to Adrian. "Dimitri? As in Dimitri Belikov?"

He frowned. "Yeah. Do you two know each other?"

Dimitri looked puzzled. Good. "No. I don't know her. Should I?" He asked looking at me.

"I think you should." I purred getting out of my seat and walking around the table to him.

He sighed when I stood right in front of him. "I wish I did remember beautiful. What's your name?"

"Rose." I breathed seductively.

He sighed again. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

I glared at him. "That's not what you said last time."

His eyes opened wider and I could feel everyone in the cafeteria lean closer in anticipation. They could practically smell the fight. "Last time?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Asked Lissa with a pissed off look on her face.

"No. Should I?" He was looking really confused now.

"Yes, Dimitri, you should. I am the girl who you told in year seven she was ugly and no one would love her. I am the girl whose heart you broke." Everyones' eyes at the table went big, and I mean really big.

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" Asked Dimitri, a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes. But it's Mazur now." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"But you were ugly." He said with a surprised tone. Ohh! That is it! I pulled back my fist and let it fly.

Rose's Outfit:

(1):

cgi/set?id=48495541

Lissa's Outfits:

(1):

cgi/set?id=48496169

Adrian:

adrian_ivashkov/set?id=48445648

Christian:

christian_ozera/set?id=48447784

Dimitri:

dimitri_belikov/set?id=48443836

Jamie:

Mason:

mason_ashford/set?id=48448169


	5. Chapter 4 - Keep Your Head Up

**Hey guys. Now I am so, so, so sorry about how late this is! My computer broke and I had never thought of saving copies of my story anywhere else. We (meaning my parents :P) couldn't afford to fix it until earlier this month. Really sorry about the late update but I hope I still have some followers :D Anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 ~ Keep Your Head Up**

_You're gonna turn out fine; oooohhh, you'll turn out fine,_

_Fine, oooohhh, you'll turn out fine._

_But you gotta keep your head up; oooohhh!_

_And you can let your hair down__; yeeeah!_

_But you gotta keep your head up; oooohhh!_

_And you can let your hair down__; yeeeah!_

_I know it's hard, knows it's hard,_

_to remember sometimes…_

_But you gotta keep your head up; oooohhh!_

_And you can let your hair down__; yeeeah!_

**RPOV**

My fist connected with his nose, earning me a satisfactory crack and a big groan from Dimitri. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped except for Lissa, who cheered. I could feel the pride coming off of her.

"That is for all the pain I had for nearly a year because of you, you fascist bastard." I growled my words seething with hate.

"That's my girl." Came a big booming voice as Dimitri doubled over holding his nose which was gushing out blood. Christian, Adrian, Mason and Eddie just stood there with their mouths open. Everyone turned to the door where my father, Uncle Bruce and our dogs; Dawn and Shadow, stood.

I whistled, high and loud. Baba unclipped Dawn and Shadow's leashes from their collars. Shadow practically flew to me, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. When he reached me he jumped, putting both paws on my shoulders with ease.

I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lissa playing and patting Dawn. Shadow sat down in front of me and watched Dawn and Lissa. I smiled.

"Happy? Aren't they?" I asked Shadow who sat there with his head leaning to one side. He barked at me, a low, guttural sound from the back of his throat. I smiled again. "Shadow?" I asked my voice soft and quiet. He looked up at me. "You can go play with Dawn." He gave a happy bark before running over and crash tackling Dawn. They played and rolled around on the ground, giving each other playful nips and growls.

Lissa and I laughed when Dawn sat on Shadow who struggled to get out from under her.

"Getting fat, isn't she?" Asked Lissa turning to me. I looked at Dawn. Hmm. She was getting fatter. But how...

I groaned. "She got into my donuts again." Lissa laughed.

"You know, you really should hide them better Rose." We laughed.

"I know."

Adrian cleared his throat. "I don't think she's gotten into your donuts Rose."

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I think she's pregnant." He said confidence emanating from his voice.

"Well, Dr Know-It-All. What makes you say that?" I asked.

He motioned for me to come towards him. I obliged and moved towards him, wary nonetheless. He leant forward to whisper in my ear.

"Lissa's a spirit user, is she not?" He asked. I nodded. "Well I am too. But I can see auras." I nodded for him to continue. "And when a person is pregnant there is a white glow where the stomach is, the more babies, the brighter the glow. And that dog's stomach is glowing pretty brightly." I gasped. Oh my God! Dawn was gonna have puppies. I squealed and ran over to Lissa.

"She's gonna have puppies!" We both squealed and started bouncing up and down, holding each other by the shoulder. "She is definitely coming to Vlad's with us." I turned to Shadow. "Hey, my handsome man, haven't you been busy?" I laughed when his tongue flopped out of the side of his mouth and he wagged his tail proudly. "Good boy, handsome." Lissa and I laughed.

**Dimitri's POV**

I had just parked the car and had walked into the cafeteria when I noticed two really hot girls had confronted Mason, Jamie and Adrian. The first one was a moroi, I could tell straight up by her height.

She had long, pale blond hair that reached just to her lower back. Light jade green eyes that looked extremely innocent but when you looked closer had a bit of a mischievous look in them. Like she knew something you didn't. She was taller and skinnier than her companion, but nearly as curvy and big busted, which was very unusual for a moroi, and had a lot of muscle, also very rare.

Her companion was a dhampir, she was about average height, she had wide shoulders with arms that had lots of muscle in them, not so much that her arms looked like a guy's, but enough muscle in them to make her look dangerous. She had dark almond skin, long, curly locks of brown/red hair, so dark that it was nearly black, that fell just to her waist, big, dark and _very_ mischievous eyes nearly the same colour as her hair. She had curves and a bust that a woman would kill for.

Jamie was talking. As we were coming towards them everyone at their table looked up at us. "-Ah. Here they are now." Jamie was saying.

The moroi was just finishing her slice while the dhampir was finishing what looked to be a donut.

Adrian spoke up. "The asshat with the blue eyes is Christian and the dick with the long hair is Dimitri."

Hmm… the dhampir looked familiar. She had a flirty grin on her face when she turned to Adrian. "Dimitri? As in Dimitri Belikov?" She asked the grin still in place.

Adrian frowned. Ha. Guess he didn't like that a hot chick knew my name and not his for once. "Yeah. Do you two know each other?" He answered.

"No. I don't know her. Should I?" I asked turning to look at her. I still couldn't remember where I had seen her before.

"I think you should." She purred getting out of her seat and making her way over to me. I sighed when she talked again. Her voice sounded like an angel's. Mmm. And she smelled good too.

"I wish I did remember beautiful. What's your name?" I asked wanting to know more about her. Anything and everything about her, she was such a mystery to me, one I wanted to solve.

"Rose." She whispered her voice so seductive I had to suppress a groan. I sighed when I caught a whiff of her breathe, it smelt like mint and chocolate.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." I told her. She truly was beautiful, nearly beyond words. She was breathtaking.

Her face and eyes turned cold. "That's not what you said last time." She growled. Whoa. What did I do? My eyes got big. She went from a sexy man-eater to this, a cold hearted woman who looked like she wants to rip off my balls. All of the humans in the room leaned forward. I swear you could smell this fight a mile away.

"Last time?" I asked. Oh God, I wished I remembered, because by the looks of it it would of been the best time of my life.

"You mean you don't remember?" The blonde moroi asked, an extremely pissed of look on her face.

"No. Should I?" I asked. Now I was really confused. I would have remembered these girls, they were too beautiful to forget. But would I?

"Yes, Dimitri, you should. I am the girl who you told in year seven she was ugly and no one would love her. You rejected me. I am the girl whose heart you broke." She growled. Jeez, she was really pissed. Everyones' eyes went big. I guess they had figured it out. Wait… those eyes… her hair colour…

"Rosemarie Hathaway?" I asked. If it is I would seriously die. But it couldn't be her. Could it? She was so different to the Rose from primary school. The last time I saw her she had braces, wire coming out of her mouth, really fizzy, oily hair that was a dull brown and a really pimply face. There was no way this angel was Rose, no way in hell.

"Yes. But it's Mazur now." She snarled, her hands on her hips. Oh shit. She was even more pissed now.

"But you were ugly." It slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. Her face went hard and her fists clenched in anger. Out of nowhere her fist slammed into my nose. I knew straight up she had broken it. I had broken my nose the other week when sparing with Eddie. So really, she had just fixed my nose. But that didn't stop it from hurting like hell. God she can hit.

Blood started to come out of my nose and drip everywhere.

"That is for all the pain I had for nearly a year because of you, you fascist bastard." She growled. God she was a feisty woman. I think that is what made me fall for her...

**I will be posting another chapter soon hopefully. Lots of love and thanks for sticking with me :)**


	6. Chapter 5 - Where Them Girls at?

**Here is the next chapter like I promised :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed (or reviews). Love you all.**

**Chapter 5 ~ Where Them Girls At?**

_So many boys in 'ere, where do I begin?_

_I see this one, I'm 'bout to go in._

_Then he said, 'I'm here with my friends'._

_He got me thinkin, & that's when he said;_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_Where them girls at, girls at?_

_So go get them, we can all be friends!_

**RPOV**

Liss and I were now in the car on our way to Vlad's. We learnt more about the boys. Mason, Eddie and Dimitri were all novices, like us, and we would probably have all the same classes together.

Adrian was a spirit user and to stop the bad effects usually drank or smoked, because it dulled the spirit. Christian was a fire user, one who was nearly always in trouble for using defensive spells on other students and sometimes even teachers. I felt that Christian and I were going to get along very well.

I turned to Dimitri. "You weren't really parking the car, were you? Because come on. I mean, you're too young to drive, aren't we all?" Not that I didn't know how to drive.

"Yeah. But Adrian being a spirit user he can charm a piece of silver jewellery, like a ring or necklace or bracelet, and it makes you look like a completely different person." He told me his eyes never once leaving the road. Up ahead there was a RBT (**A/N; Random Breathe Test. It's to see if you've been drunk driving**). Shit. If they caught Dimitri behind the wheel then we would seriously be dead.

I felt Lissa grab my left hand. I squeezed her hand in affection but also to show her that we were okay and we were safe. I felt Adrian pat me on my right leg. I looked up at him. "It's okay. Watch." He whispered so that only Liss and I could hear. We turned to Dimitri who leant down and plucked a nice plain silver ring from the glove box and slipped it on.

As soon as he out the ring on his whole form started to ripple. Then, in his place, was an older blonde haired guardian. He was completely the opposite of Dimitri.

"Squint." Whispered a smirking Adrian. I did as he was told and it was like a shadow of a person was around Dimitri but he was still there. Hmm... reminds me of Lissa's spell...

"Lissa can do a spell like that." I told Adrian, who turned to look at me with a confused look on his face. Up the front of the car Dimitri waited in line for the RBT officer to call him up. I could tell he was listening to our conversation.

"She can?" Adrian asked his tone that of surprise. I nodded. "Well, what's different?"

"What's different is you only need one ring or bracelet or necklace and you can be anyone you want, even an animal. But... you can't change your gender. If you're a girl, no matter what form you take you stay a girl. Same goes with a boy." I told him with a smug smile on my face. I was like a proud mother, a _very_ proud mother.

"Really?" Asked Dimitri a bit of surprise in his voice, the most dominant emotion in his voice that of curiosity. "Anything? So if I was to take a ring or something that Vasillisa has charmed than I could turn into a bird? Snake? Midget like Adrian?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Hey!" Adrian said with a mock glare at him. "This relationship, Dimitri Belikov, is now over."

Lissa choked on the water she was drinking. I swear some of it flew out of her nose. Eww, gross. I sniggered at Dimitri's fake look of heart break. I spoke in a really high pitched girly voice, so I sounded like one of those 'bubbly' blonde cheerleaders from our past schools. "Omigod! Liss, I feel so bad! I mean, I just broke up this lovely relationship."

Lissa knew what I was doing so she joined in. She sniggered as well. "Oh no! Good bye Bromance! Hello Nomance." We burst out laughing. Just then the police officer called us up.

.o.O. TIME WARP .O.o.

We had just pulled into the school gates. Lissa and I jumped out. I snorted. Hasn't changed much. Oh. Apart from that weed over there in the corner. Yep. That wasn't there last time I was here.

"It's in the middle of the day so everyone will be in class." Christian said walking up behind us.

Lissa snorted. "Right. Last time I checked, when it's the middle of the day the sun is out, not the moon." We snickered. Funny. I grinned.

"That's my girl." I told her, putting my arm around her shoulders. I leant over and gave her a peck on the cheek. I could feel she was nervous. She'd never been to Vlad's, she'd gone to some school in England or something.

Christian scrunched up his nose. "Eww. Lesbian porn." I gave him the finger.

"Shut it Pretty Boy." I growled. He laughed. "Hey, Pretty Boy! What-" I was cut off by Christian.

"Are you always going to call me 'Pretty Boy'?" He asked, a sour look on his face.

I laughed. "Maybe, maybe not." He glared at me. "Hey, Christian? You specialized in fire, right?" He looked up surprised when I called him by his name.

"Oh... um, yeah. Why?" He answered.

I put an innocent look on my face. "Oh, no reason, really. Just..." I trailed off.

"Spit it out, Rose." He growled. I laughed. We were getting on so well. Hmm. I smiled.

"Sure thing, Sparky." I laughed at the look on his face... so funny. "Don't like it? Hmm... well, what about this one; Pyro? Or you could have Sparkles... or Fire Boy... or... hmm. I'll have to come up with some later." I said, pretending to ignore everyone else, just looking at the full moon. Sooo pretty... _Rose?_ I turned to Lissa, who had spoken in my head. "Hmm?"

"Come on." She grabbed my hand. We followed the boys to a dorm.

"This is Lissa's dorm room." Said Eddie as he opened a chestnut coloured door to an amazing room. It was a light green, with white and chestnut coloured furniture here and there. It had a wooden queen-sized bed in the corner with white duvets that had a green vine pattern with pink flowers winding over it, it looked beautiful. It had green, fluffy pillows put in a group on the bed. In the corner opposite the bed was a kitchenette with a sink, microwave, fridge and even a stove. Beside it was a door that lead to the bathroom, which had a Jacuzzi in the corner with jade green tiles behind it, making a stunning effect.

There was a second door that held an office. It had a big mahogany desk in it with about three laptops on it. There was another bookshelf in here but instead of holding nick-nacks and random books, this held some of Vlad's old diaries, books about spirit and plants and jems scattered about it. Coming back into the main room there was a chestnut bookshelf, two jade green couches with a small coffee table between them. On the table there was a remote. I ran and grabbed it.

I flopped down on the couch. "Hmm... cool." I pressed on of the buttons' and a plasma TV came out of the wall.."Hehe! Hey, Liss! This is like at home! If I remember correctly... then this button here... should bring out the speakers..." I pressed the button, and low and behold, the speakers came out all across the room.

I heard the guys all mutter respective 'cool's. I heard a squeal from the other side of the room. I turned quickly. "What is it, Liss?"

She came running up to me. She grabbed me by my shoulders. "ROSE! You have to see this wardrobe! It is sooo cool!" She squealed and dragged me to a door I had ignored in the far corner of the room. I gasped when I went inside. It was nearly as big as the room and had a whole wall for shoes, a whole wall for clothes and the third wall had accessories, make up and mirrors covering it. I grabbed Lissa's arm.

"We have to see my room." I dragged her out. Her suitcase was left on the bed and we went across the campus to the dhampir dorms. When they got to my room I rushed straight in... and gasped. It was exactly the same as Lissa's, except where hers was jade green and white, mine was blood red and black. I started jumping up and down. Everything was the same; the layout, the bathroom, kitchen, TV, couches, everything except for the colours. My bed cover was different, instead of being a group of vines winding over mine it was blood red roses, the stems and thorns black. The background colour being gray made the roses stand out even more. Like Lissa's it had a group of pillows on it, the pillows being red of course.

I knew what the bathroom would look like, same goes for the wardrobe, so I went straight to the door that in Lissa's door held the spirit room. I gasped. He didn't. Ohh, but he so did! Oh my God! The room which was an office in Lissa's room was a mini gym in mine. It was complete with a punching bag, a treadmill, weights and even had bars hanging off the ceiling so I could do pull ups.

I came out after I had ogled my stuff. "So what do we do now?" I asked.

Mason answered. "You have to go see Kirova and then you come back here and unpack, I guess." He said, scratching the back of his head. Ahh. I remember Kirova. She was a self-righteous old bitch and was known for her lectures on responsibility. I nodded.

"Is her office still were it used to be?" He nodded. "Thanks. C'mon, Liss." We left the boys after getting the keys to our rooms and headed over to Kirova's office. When we got there Liss knocked, because if it had been me I wouldn't have knocked, I would have banged on the door as hard as I could.

"Come in." Came the voice of the old hag. Lissa opened the door. Well, here we go...

.o.O. TIME WARP .O.o.

After her long speech about her expectations at this school and what we should and shouldn't do she gave us our classes and told us we had twenty minutes left till third period, until then we were allowed to unpack and that some guardians had dropped our books off at our rooms. When we left her office we compared classes. Mine read:

Period 1 – Advanced Novice Training – Guardian Alex Heron

Period 2 – Weaponry Training – Guardian Alberta Petrov

Period 3 – Moroi Guarding 101 – Guardian Stan Alto

- Lunch -

Period 4 – Slavic Arts – Mr Frank Nagy

Period 5 – Moroi History – Mr John Klive

Period 6 –English & Maths– Ms Hanna Birk

Lissa's said:

Period 1 – Biology – Miss Charlene Cleaver

Period 2 – Advanced Magic – Mrs Xaviour

Period 3 – Spirit – Ms Karp

- Lunch -

Period 4 – Slavic Arts – Mr Frank Nagy

Period 5 – Moroi History – Mr John Klive

Period 6 – English & Maths – Ms Hanna Birk

We only had three classes together and that was after lunch. Sigh. Halfway across the grounds I said goodbye to Lissa and we headed off to our rooms.

After unpack my suitcase and packing the books and stuff I needed for my classes I realised I still had about ten minutes left. After a quick shower I changed into a pair of washed out gray skinny jeans, a gray singlet that had 'Bite me & I'll bite back' in red on it, a black leather jacket and a pair of black high-heeled ankle boots. I put on some smoky gray eye shadow, eye liner, mascara and a bit of lip gloss to finish the look. My eyes looked big and dangerous, my lips full and pouty and my hair dark and luscious, tumbling down my back in soft curls.

My clothes concealed all types of weapons. I had two knives in my right boot, a stake in my left. A gun and a stake on my belt. I had a can of pepper spray in my leather jacket along with a knife, gun and an extra stake.

I picked up my red and black Gucci backpack, which had a set of gym clothes, as well as my books, pencil case, laptop, water bottle and other necessities. On my way out the door I picked up my IPhone. '_New_ _message'_ flashed on the screen. It was from Lissa.

_**Good luck! Remember, don't hit any1... yet. :] - L **_

It read. I laughed and replied.

_**I'll try... u know, it's gonna b really hard... : P – R**_

I headed off to Moroi Guarding 101. On the way across the grounds from the Dhampir dorms to the school building I got quite a few stares, glares from the skinny, flat chested moroi and dhampir girls and checked out by both male dhampirs' and morois'. I was already liking the attention and it was obvious that no one knew who I was.

"ROSE!" A male voice called out. I turned and running towards me was Mason, Jamie and... *shudder*... Dimitri. "Wait up!" It was Mason who had yelled out.

"Oh. Hey Mase, Jamie." I stopped and completely ignored Dimitri. "You going to... uh, Moroi Guarding 101, with... umm... Stan?" They nodded.

Jamie spoke up. "Bit of advice... don't piss off Stan." As soon as he said that the wheels started turning in my head. "I shouldn't have said that..." He muttered.

Mason and Dimitri shook their heads. "Not at all." They murmured together.

.o.O. TIME WARP .O.o.

We walked into the classroom. As soon as I came through the door the whole class room fell quiet. There were no teachers in the room, but there were guardians. I put on my Man-Eater smile.

"What? Strigoi got your tongue?" I purred, walking down to a seat in the back. As soon as I said that everyone started talking.

A cute dhampir guy leaned forward. "Hi, I'm Jay. And you are..."

"Rose." I purred. He smiled.

"Sooo... I heard that you lived in the human world, what was it like?" With that question everyone fell silent, turned to us and leant forward, waiting for an answer.

"It was okay I guess. Schools are completely different though." I answered with a shrug.

His eyes lit up. "Did you ever get suspended? If so what for?"

I laughed. "What are you? A reporter?" He blushed. "No, I never got suspended." He snorted. "What?" I asked- okay then, demanded.

"Uh, sorry. I just thought you were that kind of girl. You know, the dangerous reckless one."

It was my turn to snort. "Oh, but I am. I've been expelled from twelve schools; two military schools, six normal state schools, cause they were the only ones that would have us after the stint at the private school, a private school and three detention centres."

"What was the stint at the private school?" Asked a blonde dhampir girl.

"Oh, we hacked into the system and put viruses on all of the computers. But that was only the start of it. We got into a little trouble for that. One time it was National Paws for Walks Day, so Lissa and I brought in our pet wolves Dawn and Shadow. Should have seen the looks on the other students' faces. Principal shit a brick. It was so funny. We got into even more trouble for that. With PE at their school the students had to have showers to like, get all the sweat and dirt and crap off them. And instead of the students bringing their own shampoo and conditioner there were dispensers on the wall in each shower cubicle. Lissa and I had asked to go to the toilet and when we were allowed we filled the dispensers with permanent hair die. So after the showers every student, it was an all girls school by the way, had coloured hair. Green, blue, purple, pink, yellow, orange, red... it goes on. But they knew it was us because we were the only students without coloured hair." I laughed, remembering how the colours clashed so horribly with some of the girls clothes. "In the end rumours about the pranks spread to the other private schools and none would have me or Lissa."

Everyone had surprised and some even had approving looks on their faces, it was obvious I was now accepted in this group of novices. Everyone turned to the front when a tall skinny man walked in. He had small, beady eyes which were constantly moving, like a predator's eyes looking for prey, he had a hooked nose which, like Kirova's, looked more like a beak then a nose. His lips were pressed in a thin line. His beady eyes fixed on me.

"Ah! We have a guest speaker!" He faked enthusiasm, clapping his hands together as he stood in front of the class. "Miss Rosemarie Mazur! How wonderful! Please come up to the front, and tell us all about your time in the human world!" I stood up and made my way to the front of the room, making sure my hips swayed; sure to catch the attention of every guy in the room.

"Hi there." I flashed him an 'I'm sweet and innocent' smile. I swear I heard him growl. Huh, must have read my file…

"Don't try that act on me, Miss Mazur." His eyes flashed when I smirked.

"Oh, but what act, Stan my darling?" I smiled at him again. He was starting to get bright red. This is funnier then when I went to one of the state schools and the principal had anger-management problems.

"Cut it out, Miss Mazur. Now, when you were living in the human world, did you or did you not, do any physical training or sports?" He asked.

I snorted. "Of course I did sports."

"What type of sports then?"

"In spring I did things like running, Mau Thai, which is a form of kick boxing, for those of you who don't know, karate and yoga. Summer I did swimming, skating, gymnastics and yoga. Autumn I did running, rock climbing, weights and yoga. Winter was the same but instead of weights I did ice-skating."

"Huh, I see you were very active. Did you have guardians with you and Lissa at all times?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Seriously? Can everyone do that but me?

"Well no-"

He cut me off. "Then you had Miss Dragomir in serious danger."

"Actually, she was quiet safe. I was with her the whole time."

He laughed. "You."

I nodded. "I have officially staked five Strigoi and decapitated two. And I can prove it."

"Show me." He growled and grabbed me by my shoulders, roughly turning me around.

"Hey! Careful with the merchandise." I told him, lifting up my hair so that he could see my _molninja_ marks. He gasped.

"You did kill seven Strigoi... but how? You are only a novice and you have been in the human world for two years, not at the academy, learning how to fight and protect a moroi."

"Who said that I didn't learn to fight while I was gone? Hmm? Who said I didn't have a dhampir guardian teaching me how to fight?" I asked leaning forward threateningly. I heard an intake of breathe. Huh. I had forgotten about the class.

"I did." He growled, leaning closer so he was right up in my face. Eww... his breathe smelt of tuna. I scrunched up my face.

"Eww. Don't you brush your teeth? Because your breath is di-sgust-_ing_." I drew out disgusting in an attempt to piss him off. Well, guess what? It worked.

He pointed at the mat behind me. "Right. Get on the mat now. Let's see how good your skills really are."

I laughed. "I can take you on in these heels, dressed the way I am, Stanny Boy."

**I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can but I have a few assignments at the moment and I have to get tomorrow. Yay. Anyway, have a nice day (or night) :D**

**Press it, I know you want to :P**


End file.
